cherry_pop_crossover_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Regime
Media:Example.oggThe Crossover Regime is a gang formed in Crossver Fanon CHerry Pop. They wre made to make sure TreeV cannot attack them. Once Charlie took over as leader of TreeV, Crossover Regime becomes the strongest rebel group still functioning. Notable Members *Kratos (leader) *Saxton Hale (Former Leader, deceased) *Mad Dog Krang *Wrecking Bell *Scratch Survivor Robo Star *Glasses *Cup *Penny (supposedly) *Silver Heart *Wrecking Ball (deceased) *Heinrich Unit types *'Madness Soldiers' - They come from the "Madness Combat" universe. Most are simply basic enemies, while others are agile fighters. All of them however, are experts of marksmanship with guns. They make up the majority of the army of the regime and exist as the following: **'Grunt' - Lowest ranking member of the Madness genre. They are simply ordinary characters, sporting only a grey shirt usually. As they are usually newly trained units. They are often easily decimated. ***'"Advanced" Grunt' - Although grunts are usually replaced with much better soldiers in terms of heavy fighting. There are a few occasions where these types of what could be considered a "upgrade" to the basic of Crossover Regime's grunts. These grunts usally wear additional accessories like helmets, goggles, hoodies or utility vests. These provide minor bonuses to the grunt, either making it more resistant or more agile. They also tend to carry better quality weapons. **'Agent' - A tad bit faster then a grunt and can throw much better quality styled attacks. They also tend to give Grunts a que to approach first. **'ATP Engineer' - These guys usually build instead of fight but will if they have to. They sport yellow blood. **'ATP Soldat' - Highly trained, these warriors are possibly the most dangerous units of the Madness Soldiers category. Swift, agile and excellent marksmen. A few can also take quite a few bullets aswell. **'GOL3M' - While nowhere near as big as Mag Agents, they are bigger then a average grunt and htf. Unlike the Mag Agent, GOL3Ms have massive armor that makes them immune to any projectile, their helemets can be knocked off by melee weaponry however. **'Mag Agents' - Big giant agents that are 4x the size of an average grunt and generic htf. They are slow, but take MASSIVE injury before being killed. They are the only ones whose weapons weren't upgraded to fight the TreeV soldiers, since they're weapons will certainly crush a enemy soldier anyways. *Ponies - Ponies are also common in the Crossover Regime army. They come in four varieties. Earth, Pegasi, Unicorn and Alicorn. **'Earth' - The most common variety, they are often fitted with armor which allows them to take quite a beating. They're kicks are stronger then any other kind of pony, capable of breaking through a TreeV soldier's armor. **'Pegasi' - Hence their name, these ponies can fly and can often take TreeV soldiers into the sky and easily beat them down. **'Unicorn' - Their utilizing of magic makes them a tough opponent, they can grab TreeV soldiers with it and can hurl powerful objects into them **'Alicorn' - The rarest and most dangerous one of them all. They have the abilities of both Pegasi and Unicorns *'TF2 Mercenaries' - They are well, Team Fortress 2 mercs who were taken to the Cherry Pop world. Interestingly, RED and BLU mercs help each other in the universe and like the other units, received upgrades to their weapons. BLU Medics and Dispensers however, do not heal RED mercs and vice versa. Since they are well known already, there will not be a description of them **Scout **Soldier **Pyro **Demoman **Heavy **Engineer **Medic **Sniper **Spy *'Objects' - Because most objects are already gone either by being captured or killed. They're are only a small number of objects in the Crossover Regime. However most are very tough and can easily take on multiple groups of TreeV soldiers. *'Bunny Kill Bunnies' - Encountered during an freak accident of trying to teleport a GOL3M to their regime base. Numerous bunny kill rabbits were teleported to the fort. Only two types are seen in the base. They are: **'Minion' - Stats are only marginally bigger then a Grunt and lower then a Advanced Grunt and Agent. Thus similar. **'Ninja' - A sudden aggressive version of the Minion, sporting black clothing, a green one eye goggle and a brown belt. They are even more agile and determined then a Soldat. However, they always prefer swords instead of guns. Other Units These units are not technically part of the army itself, but nevertheless are considered part of Regime *'Cultists' - HTFs who believe Kratos (the leader of the Crossover Regime) is the true warrior and the one who will end all horrors. Cultists dress in black robes and can be any gender. They are not in the army due to their somewhat cowardly nature but do appear alongside other Regime soldiers to back up or execute others. Former Units These units no longer are seen in the Regime. Either betraying them or were entirely wiped out. *'Daleks' - Daleks are an extraterrestrial race of cyborgs created by the scientist Davros during the final years of a thousand-year war against the Thals. He genetically modified his race (known as the Kaleds), and integrated them with a tank-like, robotic, mechanical shell. Ones in the regime itself have been modified a slight bit inorder to side with thme. Regime daleks exist as: **Standard - Weakest form of Dalek and lowest rank. Still very dangerous **Vault - Meant to defend and guard Gallery